biblioteca_virtualfandomcom_es-20200216-history
El animal más peligroso, un thriller victoriano
El animal más peligroso, un thriller victoriano es una novela de suspenso del escritor uruguayo Gabriel Pombo publicada en Montevideo, Uruguay (1960). La trama se enmarca en hechos reales, y se ambienta en la Inglaterra de fines del siglo XIX, haciendo alusión a los homicidios históricos de 'Jack el Destripador' y a los del 'Descuartizador del Támesis', y describiendo la persecución de estos asesinos llevada a cabo por detectives contratados por el Comité de Vigilancia de Whitechapel. 'Jack el Destripador' y 'El Descuartizador del Támesis' Elementos evocados en la novela En este escrito de ficción, se citan con minucia informes periciales extraídos de autopsias, notas de periódicos de la época, y declaraciones realizadas en encuestas judiciales sobre los homicidios cometidos en el East End de Londres en 1888 (adjudicados tradicionalmente a Jack el Destripador), así como reportes y notas sobre los cuerpos desmembrados que fueron encontrados en el río Támesis y zonas aledañas entre 1873 y 1889 (atribuidos generalmente al Asesino del torso del Támesis). Se ha destacado que pese a tratarse de una ficción, el escritor se maneja sin apartarse de los hechos históricos y de lo verosímil, lo cual en cierto sentido contribuye a la amenidad de la lectura, permitiendo que ciertas informaciones de época y el ambiente general de la época victoriana sean asimilados por los lectores con mayor facilidad. Relevancia dada a estos dos conocidos asesinos en la obra Alguna crítica especializada ha señalado que en esta obra, los protagonistas de ficción son opacados por los hechos verídicos y por los personajes reales intervinientes en la investigación de los homicidios de 'Jack el Destripador' y del 'Asesino del Torso'. La historia relatada pertenece en esencia al menos conocido de ambos tétricos victimarios, o sea al 'Descuartizador del Támesis'. En esta recreación, ese criminal funge como líder de una secta satánica, de la cual quien es propuesto para el rol de 'Jack the Ripper', solo será un subordinado, y los homicidios de Whitechapel constituirán, de hecho, un subproducto de las macabras actividades del 'Asesino del torso del Támesis'. Trama La obra se inicia con una escena, a manera de preludio, que se sitúa en la localidad de Battersea (ribera sur del Támesis) en septiembre de 1873. Aquí se describe un sacrificio humano consumado por una secta satánica liderada por un misterioso "Maestro". En la sala ritual, hay un túmulo donde se efectuará el sacrificio, y otros símbolos impíos. El jefe es asistido por una extraña mujer vestida de color escarlata, y por un joven secuaz de cabeza rapada y toga marrón. Los esbirros que desde el exterior traen maniatada a una víctima anónima, informan que no pudieron capturar también a los dos hijos de ésta (una niña y un muchacho), quienes lograron escapar. Los siguientes capítulos de la parte inicial (unas 200 páginas del texto), dan un salto temporal, y se centran en las actividades de detectives contratados por el Comité de Vigilancia de Whitechapel, entre octubre y noviembre de 1888. El lugar geográfico oscila desde el East End de Londres, donde tuvieron cabida los homicidios del Destripador, al centro de esta capital en Westminster, donde reside el líder de los investigadores. La segunda parte (algo más de 100 páginas), cobra un ritmo más dinámico, característico del subgénero thriller. Se retrotrae a mayo de 1887, cuando tiene inicio la segunda tanda de crímenes de 'The Torso Thames Killer', tras el hallazgo de un cadáver desmembrado en la localidad de Rainham (Londres). La conexión de este homicidio con otros acaecidos más de una década atrás, se establece en un diálogo entre el médico forense Thomas Bond y el detective Arthur Legrand. Tras ello, el relato da nuevos saltos temporales. Se llega así a la madrugada del 31 de agosto de 1888, cuando finiquitaron a Mary Ann Nichols (Polly Nichols) (primera víctima canónica del Destripador), y se contempla el modus operandi criminal de éste. Luego se verá cómo la cofradía diabólica sigue actuando. Se sabrá que la secuaz vestida de escarlata (Diana) oficia como entregadora de desprevenidas chicas, que serán sacrificadas en tenebrosos rituales. Finalizados éstos, se esparcirán, desde un barco propiedad del maestro satánico, los restos trozados de esas víctimas en el río Támesis. El nuevo hito narrativo surge cuando un integrante de la orden (Fred) se introduce en la sede en construcción de Scotland Yard, y deja oculto un torso femenino, que será hallado más tarde, el 2 de octubre de 1888. Tras un capítulo que da cuenta del paso del tiempo, y de que en junio de 1889 se descubren nuevos trozos humanos en el Parque de Battersea, el secundario personaje de Fred comienza a adquirir relieve. Se sabrá que repara chalupas y funge de conductor de navíos en el Támesis, y que será entrevistado en su taller por los detectives, a quienes, por motivos privados, está dispuesto a brindar información para hacer caer a la secta criminal. Los capítulos de cierre, describen una ceremonia homicida en la ribera de St Catharine, durante la noche del 9 de septiembre de 1889, y los sucesos de la madrugada siguiente, donde será descubierto en Whitechapel el llamado Torso de la calle Pinchin (Londres). Se trató del último posible crimen del 'Descuartizador del Támesis'. La interrupción abrupta y enigmática de esta secuencia macabra será objeto de las páginas finales de la novela. En ellas, tendrá lugar el enfrentamiento decisivo de Arthur y de Bárbara con el 'Asesino del Torso de Támesis' y, también, con 'Jack el Destripador'. Personajes La novela presenta personajes históricos interactuando con personajes de fantasía, sobre los cuales recae el protagonismo (y que por tanto son constantemente citados a lo largo de la obra). Así pues, el investigador Arthur Legrand no gozó de existencia real, ni tampoco su par femenina, la joven periodista Bárbara Doyle. Asimismo deviene imaginario, el personaje que encarna al Asesino del Torso, y en forma simultánea, al "Maestro" del clan maléfico. También es ficticio, quien funge como hijo natural de aquél, el cual a su vez oficia en el rol de Jack el Destripador. Tampoco existió la satánica cómplice del Descuartizador del Támesis, la aristocrática "Diana", ni tampoco "Fred", el joven barquero que deserta de la cofradía diabólica. Dentro del pequeño grupo de detectives hay, en cambio, registros históricos de Charles Legrand (o LeGrand), y del agente en actividad Thomas Barrett. En roles secundarios, aparecen individuos de existencia real que fueron relevantes en la investigación oficial de aquellos crímenes, a saber: Los inspectores, jefe de Scotland Yard, Frederick George Abberline y oficial de policía Henry Moore, , Chief Inspector Henry Moore, sitio digital 'Casebook Jack the Ripper'.Chief Inspector Henry Moore, sitio digital 'Jack the Ripper (WordPress)', 23 de septiembre de 2009. el cirujano forense Thomas Bond, , Dr. Thomas Bond (b. 1841, d. 1901), sitio digital 'Casebook Jack the Ripper'. el presidente del “Comité de Vigilancia de Whitechapel” George Akin Lusk, , Christopher-Michael DiGrazia, Another Look at the Lusk Kidney, sitio digital 'Casebook Jack the Ripper'. el médico patólogo Thomas Openshaw, , Obituary Of Dr. Thomas Horrocks Openshaw, sitio digital 'Jack the Ripper (WordPress)', 10 de noviembre de 2008.Papers of and relating to Thomas Horrocks Openshaw (1856-1929), surgeon to the London Hospital, sitio digital 'The National Archives (United Kingdom)'. y el testigo George Hutchinson. , Opiniones y críticas sobre la obra Sobre la estructura narrativa empleada por el autor en la obra, podría decirse que las opiniones están divididas. Así por ejemplo, se ha señalado como negativo, los cambios abruptos al pasar de un escenario a otro, en el hilo narrativo. Se ha destacado que esta técnica puede confundir a algunos lectores, y por momentos hace dificultoso identificar cuál es el narrador que se está expresando. También se consideró que el desenlace fue un tanto precipitado, faltando la tensión propia del género thriller. Asimismo, apareció como forzada la aparición de un informante, el cual surge repentinamente sin antes haber sido desarrollado en la trama, y a partir de su delación, permitir solucionar el enigma de la identidad de los asesinos y sus móviles. Como aspectos positivos, se han resaltado en cambio, que la composición del ambiente victoriano está bien lograda, al igual que el desarrollo de la psicología de los personajes, y el plantamiento del enigma criminal objeto de la obra, e igualmente que se advierte que el autor se documentó profundamente sobre la realidad histórica. Guiños literarios (literary nods) Se ha subrayado que en este thriller se practica un tributo a la obra de Arthur Conan Doyle, y por extensión, al detective victoriano por excelencia Sherlock Holmes. Así pues, en obvio guiño literario, coincidirá el nombre de pila del insigne literato escocés con el nombre elegido para quien funge como pesquisa principal (Arthur). Asimismo concuerda el apellido de aquél con el de la mujer que actúa en el rol de heroína (Doyle). El Asesino del Zodiaco, que victimó al menos a cinco personas en el norte de California entre diciembre de 1968 y comienzos de la década del setenta del siglo XX, se caracterizó por enviar acertijos a periódicos y autoridades. Su más conocido criptograma incluye la frase "El hombre es el animal más peligroso", que se supone alude a la película "El malvado Zaroff". Para ampliar información histórica, también pueden consultarse las siguientes referencias: El autor Gabriel Pombo también juega con el título de su novela. En efecto, el lector versado en la temática de la novela negra y en cuestiones vinculadas a asesinos y asesinatos, posiblemente haya advertido que así se efectúa un guiño a la frase "El hombre es el animal más peligroso de todos" contenida en un criptograma del llamado Asesino del Zodiaco. De hecho y en la novela de Pombo, al inicio de las investigaciones se verá al policía auxiliar llevar a su jefe una presunta carta que el ejecutor de Whitechapel habría enviado nuevamente al presidente del Comité de Vigilancia de Whitechapel, junto con una una oreja amputada. En dicho texto se expresaba: En otro guiño literario no muy difícil de descubrir, ese tenor parafrasea al de un criptograma remitido el 1 de agosto de 1969 a los periódicos por 'Asesino del Zodiaco'. En la ficción esta carta, pese a parecer haber sido redactada por 'Jack the Ripper', se revelará como creación del 'Descuartizador del Támesis'. No obstante, la mención al "animal más peligroso" se mostrará allí ambigua, pues podría aludir igualmente a una mujer cobrándose venganza, según puede apreciarse en el cierre de la narración. Ediciones de la obra La primera edición impresa se publicó en Montevideo en agosto de 2016 como una edición independiente. Gabriel Pombo, ''"El animal más peligroso : Un thriller victoriano" (primera edición en papel), impresión 'Zona Libros', edición independiente, agosto 2016, ISBN 978 9974 91 294 6, Reseña: ''Mientras el Asesino del Torso del Támesis arroja restos de sus víctimas en el río, Jack el Destripador mutila prostitutas en Whitechapel. A pesar de los esfuerzos de Scotland Yard y del Comité de Vigilancia los homicidios prosiguen, como si de una competencia sádica se tratase. Esta es la historia de aquellos criminales, y del hombre y de la mujer que los enfrentaron. Índice: ''